


Raising Prongslet

by acGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Wolfstar, Child Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Harry goes to a muggle elementary school, Harry is SMOL okay?, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Remus calls Harry cub, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius calls him Prongslet, Slice of Life, literally just a cute little fic for my beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/pseuds/acGranger
Summary: Werewolf's, fights, chocolate, oh my! ?A slice of life fluff fic where Remus and Sirius raise Harry, instead of the Dursleys. Following the little family through the adventures of parenting, a full moon and an absolutely adorable kid.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 254





	Raising Prongslet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monika672](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monika672/gifts).



> If your Beta -who you have dragged into mutliple fics on a very short notice- sends you a prompt followed by a "🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 PWEEEASE" you put your work, life and 7 WIPs aside and write that story. 
> 
> Monika this is for you <3

“Padfoot!” 

Sirius has just entered their little cottage and hasn’t even had the chance to take off his leather jacket before there is a little human running full speed at him. Dropping his bag, he reaches down to catch the bundle of energy with unruly hair, “Prongslet! How was your day?” Sirius ruffles the black locks before placing Harry back onto the ground — he was quickly becoming too heavy to carry without the aid of a featherlight charm.

To his surprise his godson looked sheepish, the small hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Oh this would be good. Finally shrugging out of the leather jacket, Sirius hangs it on its stand – Remus' influence entirely – and kneels down to look Harry in the eyes. 

“Come now, young man. You know the rules, no lying and no hiding. I promise I won’t get angry at you, whatever it is.” Another thing that is entirely Remus. Apparently it isn’t good for a child to grow without rules or consequences, and so Sirius tried to pretend that he wasn’t filled with immense pride anytime Harry displayed signs of his little mischievous streak. 

“Gotintofight” the boy admits mumbling. 

“What was that?” Sirius asks, despite actually having gotten the gist of it. “I got into a fight.” Harry repeats, eyeing Sirius warily but not showing any remorse. Interesting. “Okay. And why did you get into a fight?” 

“Paul was mocking me about my glasses again. And then he tried to steal them.” There is a glint in the green eyes, and Sirius urges him to continue. Harry straightens up, puffing out his little chest, and proudly says, “and then I punched him on the nose!” The way Harry raises his little chin at that comment reminds Sirius a lot of James, and he has to refrain from laughing. 

“Did you use that trick I taught you?” he says instead, even though he knows that it won't teach Harry to not start fights. It’s probably even counterproductive but he can't bring himself to care. The enthusiastic nod Harry gives him causes Sirius to chuckle before he opens his arms. Harry is in them in an instant. “Tell you what, I am very proud of you. Don’t tell Moony though, yeah? And don’t start any more fights. But I am proud that you stood up for yourself.” He feels Harry nod against his shoulder, hugging him for another moment. 

“Show me then.” 

Sirius laughs at the dramatic reenactment Harry provides him. When Harry reaches the point where he actually punches Paul on the nose, there is a movement in the doorway to the kitchen and Remus appears. 

“You shouldn’t encourage him Pads.” he scolds gently but Sirius can see the pride and amusement hidden in his brown eyes. Harry stops his acting, immediately looking sheepish again. Sirius rises to his feet and walks over to press a kiss to his partner’s cheek. 

“I know love. But he was just defending himself.”

“I am aware. Which is why our dear Harry will only have to help with cleaning up the dinner table tonight and not more.” Remus turns his eyes to the boy in question, staring rather strictly at him. “No more starting fights though. Understood?” At Harry’s vehement nodding the stare turns into a fond smile. “Go on then cub. You still have some homework to finish.” 

Harry pouts for a moment and turns back to Sirius. “Can we play catch before dinner?” he asks hopefully. Meaning would Sirius turn into Padfoot and run around in the garden with him. Sometimes he chased Harry, sometimes Harry chased him and on a rare occasion when Remus would join them in their games, they would team up against him while the Werewolf tried to hit either of them with a colouring spell. The game had originally started as a way to tire Harry out in hopes of getting him to calm down, but over time it had become one of Harry’s favourite things to do.

“If you are done with your homework before then, yes.” Sirius allows, silently looking forward to it as well. Seeing Harry run around their garden, bubbling with laughter is always a highlight and he fears the day his godson will grow too old for it. 

Harry zooms up the stairs eager to finish his work now, and Sirius just chuckles as he leans against his Moony, taking in his warmth and scent.

“I am so proud of him.” he admits into the cable knit jumper as arms close around him. 

“I know. I am too.” They hold each other for a few moments, still standing in the doorway between hallway and kitchen. 

“The teacher wants to talk to us about it though. She wants to meet with us tomorrow after school.” Sirius eyebrows raise up at that. Remus is normally the one to deal with all the school stuff but the next day is a full moon and Sirius doubts that Remus will actually be fit enough to go. 

“I’m sorry, she sent Harry home with a letter and I couldn’t get hold of her to reschedule.” Remus leans his head on Sirius’ shoulder, his voice strained. Without hesitating, Sirius reassures him that it was okay and that he would of course go. When Remus sags into his embrace, Sirius only pulls him in tighter. He could do this.

*~*~*

Sirius kicks the stand of his bike down and pulls the keys, a few students stand in the entrance, watching him dismount his bike in awe. He pulls his helmet off, letting his dark locks fall freely over his shoulders, and places it on the machine. With false confidence he strides inside, combat boots squeaking on the linoleum floor. To his surprise he finds the right classroom without much trouble and gently knocks on the doorframe to alert Ms. Flynn of his presence. 

The woman’s eyes widen when she sees the young man standing at her door, cheeks colouring ever so slightly. Sirius of course knows of his looks but seeing the teacher react to him still gives him a slight rush. Putting on his most charming smile he speaks, “Ms. Flynn? I am here about Harry.” Seeing her visibly trying to reign in her shock and confusion, Sirius knows that this will be a piece of cake. 

“Mister Lupin I suppose?” she asks and invites Sirius in, desperately trying not to let her eyes scan over Sirius. A low chuckle escapes Sirius when she visibly fails and checks him out for a moment. 

“Black actually. Mister Lupin is my partner. I am Harry’s godfather and legal guardian.” The emotions flitting across the teacher’s face elicit another chuckle from Sirius, especially the slight disappointment at hearing that he is gay and taken.

“Uhm, right. The reason I asked you here today is because your godson got into a fight yesterday and resolved to use physical violence to end it.” 

“I am aware. Harry has told us about the fight and the circumstances surrounding it, and Remus and I have explained to him why that is not a reasonable reaction under any circumstance. Harry has promised us to not start fights again.” Another charming smile and Ms. Flynn is blinking in bedazzlement again. 

“And what were the surrounding circumstances to this incident according to Harry? He wouldn’t tell me.” 

So Sirius tells her of the bullying, the comments and the ongoing problem with Paul and his friends. While Harry isn’t per se friendless in his class, he does understand that he is different from his classmates and that he has to hide the fact that he is a wizard, that his godfather can turn into a dog and that his uncle Moony is a werewolf. Not that Sirius tells any of that to Ms Flynn, no, he just mentions that Harry struggles to connect with his classmates and that Paul and his friends have taken up on that. A solemn look passes Ms. Flynn’s face and she promises to keep an eye on it. Sirius smiles at her then and she blinks rapidly a few times again.

With an air of innocence and concern Sirius asks, “I do hope this won’t affect Harry’s further schooling in any way?” and Ms. Flynn nearly doubles over in her efforts to reassure him that that wouldn’t be the case. 

She gets interrupted by Harry bursting into the classroom and calling, “PADFOOT!” Sirius catches him in his arms with a laugh. “Hey little one,” he greets but before he can say anything else Harry interrupts him again. 

“How is Moony? Has he left already? I haven’t said goodbye yet! I still need to give him his good luck kiss!” And Sirius melts a little inside. Harry might not fully understand what exactly is happening to Remus every month, but he understands that Remus suffers and hurts and each month he gets a bit anxious. Patting the black hair Sirius says soothingly, “He hasn’t left yet and you will still see him at home. I’ll take you with me once I am done here, okay?” 

The last part he directs at Ms Flynn, raising his eyebrow to ask whether they were through or not.

“We are done here, Mister Black. Thank you for stopping by, I do hope we won’t have to meet in this manner again.” She blushes at the slight implication in that sentence and then offers her hand. Sirius takes it, says his goodbyes and then brings his attention back to Harry. 

“You want to ride the bike home with me or do you want to walk?” and the excitement in Harry’s eyes at the mention of the bike tells him all he needs to know.

*~*~*

“Can we make some cookies?” Harry asks after dinner. Remus has just left to prepare for the full moon and Sirius will follow him the moment Harry is asleep, but right now Harry is worried and needs him. 

“Cookies?” he asks, pointedly looking at the clock, Harry’s bedtime only an hour away. The child nods, putting on his best puppy eyes and if Sirius isn’t already weak enough he adds, “For Moony tomorrow.”

Nothing could have prepared Sirius for the swell of emotions in his chest. He falls to his knees and pulls Harry close, willing his eyes to stop watering and his chest to stop feeling so warm. “Of course Prongslet. But no eating the cookies tonight, yeah? It is already late.”  
The grin on the boy’s face melts him all over again and Sirius isn’t sure if he will actually be able to enforce that rule. He follows Harry into the kitchen, pulling out the recipe book. “So what kind of cookies are we making then?” he asks and Harry answers without hesitation,

“Chocolate!”

Chuckling, Sirius opens the recipe book to the battered page with the chocolate chip cookies recipe and lays it on the counter, pulling up a chair for Harry and setting up a mixing bowl as well. 

Sirius begins cracking the eggs into the bowl and Harry measures out the correct amount of sugar. The little boy has helped them in the kitchen often enough that he could probably cook or bake a fairly easy dish all on his own, but Sirius got the strong feeling that his godson needs the emotional support more than anything right now. Plus, he enjoys baking with him and even the inevitable mess isn’t so bad when a few flicks of his wand can clean everything. 

Butter, flour and cocoa powder follow the sugar and eggs into the bowl and Harry begins stirring the mixture a bit too enthusiastically; cocoa and flour going everywhere, covering the counter and the boy in brown and white specs instead of mixing into the batter. Sirius leaves him to it anyway and begins chopping up chocolate to function as the chocolate chips. 

Halfway through the mountain of chocolate Harry pipes up thoughtfully, “Maybe when I am older I can keep Moony company too. Help him to not hurt that much.” 

For the third time that day Sirius' heart clenches with fondness, pride and adoration and he takes a moment to blink the tears away. “When you’re older.” Sirius acknowledges, his voice rough. He makes a mental note to decant that memory of Harry kneeling on the chair, covered in flour and cocoa, wishing for his Moony to not hurt anymore. 

He charms the knife to cut the remaining chocolate on its own and pulls Harry into another hug. “For now, I will help him through the night and you can help him in the morning, yeah?”

“And we can make cookies! Moony always says chocolate will make everything better.” Harry says, the sad mood seemingly forgotten. Laughing, Sirius ruffles his hair, shaking some of the flour out of it.

“`Right you are.” 

*~*~*

That night, when Harry is asleep, Sirius puts up a monitoring ward and changes into padfoot. He reaches Remus’ hut within minutes and curls up with the docile wolf. The transformations aren’t as vicious thanks to the wolfsbane, but they still leave his partner tired and aching in the morning.

Harry would be there for him then, offering hugs and kisses and cookies, and Sirius knows that Remus will be okay. That they will all be okay.

*~*~*

Remus shakes Sirius awake the moment he’s transformed back into himself. The sun has just risen and they still had a few hours before Harry would storm into their bedroom, demanding their attention.

Hand in hand, they walk back into the cottage and Sirius checks on Harry before joining his partner in their bed. Remus immediately snuggles close and lets the exhaustion take over, perfectly content and safe in his lover’s arms.

*~*~*

Sirius wakes to a small form wiggling into his arms that morning. From what he can tell, Remus is still asleep and instead of barging in and waking them, Harry has come in silently and is now trying to sneak in between Sirius and Remus. With only half an eye open, Sirius lifts his arm to allow Harry better access, pulling his favourite people in the world closer the moment Harry lays down. 

Both Harry and Sirius drift off into sleep again.

When he wakes once more, he goes downstairs to put together some breakfast. Thinking about Harry curled around an exhausted Remus in bed upstairs, he puts the cookies onto a tray, followed by a few scones, some tea and a glass of milk. 

Remus is awake when he walks into the bedroom and Sirius carefully places the tray onto the nightstand and kisses him. 

“Good morning love. How are you feeling?” 

“I’ve had worse. Just some aching muscles right now.” Remus admits and the low rumble of his voice wakes Harry who looks around disorientated for a moment. Once the boy realises that it was Remus who woke him, his arms reach out to hug him, squeezing him close. 

“Moony! You’re okay!!” The relief in his voice makes Remus smile and tiredly put his arms around the child as well. 

“Hey cub.” he greets and motions for Sirius to join them in bed again. And Sirius does, slips right under the covers again and places another kiss onto his partner’s lips. 

“Your cub made you some chocolate cookies, because nothing can be bad when you have chocolate.” he winks and points at the breakfast tray.

And lying in their bed, with Harry sandwiched between them and the cookies still slightly warm thanks to the stasis charm, Sirius really thinks it is true.

Nothing could be wrong as long as he has Remus and Harry and some chocolate cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a kudo or a comment :)


End file.
